


Hanging On The Line

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, M/M, Prompt Fill, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompted-  Imagine person A is feeling suicidal because they feel that no one would even care if they died. Looking down from the place that they intend to jump from, they decide to give the world a final chance to prove someone cares by dialing a random number on their phone. If no one answers, they will jump. The number they dial just so happens to be person B’s number. How person B reacts to person A’s explanation is up to you. With klaine please, maybe after break up in season 6, with blangst!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging On The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Contains main character suicide attempt, blangst, and an open ending.

Blaine has organized the Warbler’s sheet music, steamed cleaned all the blazers, and has left a note for them when there’s a knock at the door.

“Mr. Anderson,” he says. “Excellent job at the assembly today. They Warblers look great; can’t wait for a great year with you as our coach.”

“Thank you Principal Whitman” Blaine says, shaking his hand. “I plan on staying late tonight, so you might want to lock up now.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to lock up when you leave?” He asks.

 _I won’t be leaving here alive_ , Blaine thinks. “No sir, you go right on ahead.”

“Well all right Mr. Anderson,” Principal Whitman says leaving the room. “Have a good night.”

 _My last one_  Blaine says to himself.

He’s written a note, multiple ones. For the Warblers, for his mother, for the New [Directions](http://klainefic-yes.tumblr.com/post/119225855471/hanging-on-the-line#), for Sam, for Kurt. He even finds himself writing one for Dave stating that, even though he likes Dave, he’s just like Kurt; no one loves him.

It’s nearly midnight and the fall air is rushing past his face as he sits on the roof, legs dangling off the edge. He knows that exactly one floor below him is the staircase, where he met Kurt.  _Kurt_. Kurt who doesn’t want to marry him, who broke off the engagement, and more importantly, Blaine. There’s a half-drunk bottle of red wine resting next to him, the same bottle he’d drunk on his, their, old fire escape in New York that night, when Kurt had packed a bag and slept at Elliot’s.

The past month, when he was planning this, he always read about people giving the World one last chance before doing  _it_. Pulling the trigger. Stepping off the stool. Or in his case, jumping. Jumping right above where they met. “We could’ve got married here, on the Dalton roof,” he tells the wind. "In a few years, when Ohio legalizes gay marriage, when Kurt thinks we’re ready. Maybe Kurt could-” No. He can’t think about Kurt, at least not now. Kurt wouldn't care where he is right now. But maybe someone would. He forces himself away from the ledge and digs his phone out of his pocket.

“Okay World,” he calls out to the night sky. “Here’s your last chance.”

Closing his eyes, he scrolls through his contact list. 206 people. Everyone from the old Warblers to the New Directions to his parents,  _anyone_. He places the pad of his finger on the Call button and holds the phone to his ear. If anyone cares I won’t do  _it_. For them.

He hears the phone being picked up and before they, whoever it is, can say anything Blaine tells them “I’m on the Dalton roof. I-I’m going to jump. I can’t take it anymore. Don’t tell Kurt. He won’t care.” He feels tears running down his face. “Nobody cares.”

“Blaine.” The high voice on the line says. At first he thinks he’s called Tina, but he pulls the phone from his face looking at the contact name. He still has changed it; it’s still  _Kurt_ followed by a series of hearts. He pulls the phone back to his face.

“Blaine? Are you still there? Oh no,  _no_ ,” Kurt’s panicking. “Blaine don’t!” He sobs out. “Please…don’t.”

“Why do you care?” Blaine asks, he has to know. “You don’t even want to marry me anymore you don’t love me.”

“I’m in Ohio,” Kurt whispers. “I-I came back. I came to get  _you_ back.”

“How do I know you’re not lying? How do I know you’re not just doing this so I won’t jump and you won’t feel guilty?" 

"Give me two hours. I’ll drive to Dalton; meet you on the staircase. Just give me these two hours  _please_ ,” he begs.

I was only supposed to give the World this phone call, Blaine thinks. Kurt’s the reason I’m where I am, should I wait for him? What would he do? Kiss me? Break my heart,  _again_? No, no, I can’t.

“Okay,” he finds himself saying.

“Thank you,” Kurt sighs out. “Get off the roof, please, and wait.”

“Okay,” he repeats and hangs up without another word.

He picks up the bottle of wine and heads towards the door leading inside. I’ll give you this chance World, his mind whispers. You get,  _Kurt gets_ , one chance.


End file.
